


Snow Ball Fight

by bjrit92



Series: Twelve Days of Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjrit92/pseuds/bjrit92
Summary: On the first day of ficmas, yours truly gave to thee, snowballs and fun by a tree!





	Snow Ball Fight

The door shut behind you as quietly as you could make it without the use of your hands. The latch catching made the men in the room below glance up at you. Three of them looked back to the books they were occupied with, only one pair of golden eyes stayed trained on you, suspicious. He knew you too well and could tell you were up to something.

Your face was the perfect mask of innocence as you called out, “Hey, Dean?”

The man in question looked up at you at the sound of his name, eyebrow raised in question. You smiled sweetly before quickly bringing your arm out from behind your back and flinging a snowball at his face. It hit its target with a resounding WHAP and for a split second the room was stunned into silence as the snow dripped off of Dean’s flabbergasted face.

The silence was broken as Gabriel burst into laughter. His laughter was cut short as a second snowball found its way to his chest. His eyes caught yours, shock and mock betrayal evident in his face. You grinned mischievously at him and his eyes narrowed.

Dean wiped the snow from his face and stood, along with his brother and the other angel in the room.

“What the hell, y/n?” He called up at you angrily. “We’re trying to research!”

“Exactly!” You called. “All we’ve done for days and days is research. I think we’re all due for a well-deserved break. Thus, I challenge you, all of you, to a snowball fight. What do you say? Angels versus humans?”

The corners of Gabriel’s mouth twitched as he pointed out, “I think we’re a little outnumbered here, Sweetcakes. It’s not quite fair.”

You rolled your eyes at him. “Oh, please. Like you don’t have a heavenly advantage over us with an arm tied behind your back. Besides, I had no intention of uneven teams. Hey, Jack?” You called. The nephilim boy popped into existence immediately. “Wanna have a snowball fight?”

“Sure!” He agreed enthusiastically. His eyebrows suddenly cinched in confusion. “What’s a snowball fight?”

You laughed and Sam clapped him on the shoulder. “We’ll teach you. Go put on some warm clothes,” he sent the boy on his way. “I think y/n’s right. We need a chance to unwind. I can’t remember the last time I’ve been in a snowball fight,” he looked up at you wistfully. You smiled at his support.

Dean closed the book he was still holding with a finalizing snap. “Ah, what the hell. Pounding the feathers off of your overgrown bird of a boyfriend does sound like fun.”

“I could say the same to you!” You laughed as Gabe and Cas both huffed in offense.

Within ten minutes everyone was geared up in winter clothing and huddled outside.

“What are the rules of a snowball fight?” Castiel asked. Dean rubbed his back reassuringly before saying, “well...there are none.”

“Then how do we know who won?” Jack asked, equally confused. You shrugged at him and took advantage of his momentary confusion to throw a clump of snow at his face. His eyes widened and he scrambled to try and gather his own small pile of snow to throw at you in return. You ran toward the trees, laughing.

Looking back, you could see the brothers following you toward the trees and the angels hanging back as Gabriel tried to give the other two a crash course in snowball-making.

“No angel magic snowballs!” You called at him. Gabriel looked up and stuck his tongue out at you before snapping his fingers and making the snow on the branch above your head fall. You sputtered indignantly and he winked in your direction before he and his companions blinked out of existence.

Even without the assistance of magical snowballs or your team’s advantage of snowball fight experience, you and the boys were hopelessly outmatched. Each of the angels had chosen a target and attacked mercilessly, Jack on Sam, Cas on Dean, and Gabriel on you. You were painfully reminded of the two elder angels’ millennia of experience as hardened heavenly soldiers as they popped up out of nowhere, herding you and the boys away from each other so you couldn’t even have the power of numbers. You weren’t sure how the brothers were doing but you barely got a snowball in edgewise against the onslaught your assigned angel was delivering. He was everywhere at once. You’d given up on trying to return fire and simply ran for it, dodging around trees and behind bushes. He took your rule to heart and made all of the snowballs himself, but you hadn’t made a rule against his other angelic advantages and he would pop up in front of you unexpectedly, snowball at the ready. You were breathless from laughter and exertion, not to mention shivering as you were soaking wet.

You heard the sound of Gabriel’s wings behind you and you took off running from the tree you’d been sheltering by. The crunch of the snow from the footfalls behind you was getting closer and louder, you knew you’d never get away so you desperately threw yourself to the ground, swiping a handful of snow up as you fell and twisting to throw the unkempt snow pile at your attacker. He sputtered and laughed as the snow hit him squarely in the face and he tumbled down on top of you, pressing you between the snow and his warm body. There was heat and something else captivating and indescribable in his eyes as he looked at you beneath him, his eyes framed by lashes coated in tiny flakes of snow. His warm breath hit your face in bursts and the air around you shifted; you knew you were no longer in the snowball fight, players now in a different game of wills.

Your breath came out in short puffs of visible air. You wet your lips out of nervous habit and he followed the movement of your tongue with his eyes.

“I believe I’ve won,” his hoarse voice sounded quietly above you, his lips nearly brushing yours. “Do I get a prize?”

“What about the others?” You asked. He listened for a moment before replying.

“Sam is teaching Jack how to build an igloo and I think the other two have just as much a need for privacy as we do.”

You unearthed your hands from where they’d been pinned against the ground and wrapped them around his neck.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?”

Your lips met his just as you felt the familiar swoop of being teleported out of the snow and back into the bunker.


End file.
